Just Trust Me
by KellyK124
Summary: Charlie Buckton craves advenutre 24/7, so it's not suprise she's looking for a new adventure. On her latest adventure she finds herself being sucked into the middle of a major drug ring with none other than the notorious Darryl Braxton. Will love prevail?


**Hey Readers, this is my new story... I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think~ **

* * *

Name: Charlie Buckton  
Occupation: Exotic Dancer

She stared at the two very first lines of the file she was studying. She couldn't believe she agreed let alone done it. She had always tried to look for new adventures as soon as a previous one finished. But this was different, all her other adventures included flying to different parts of the world to see what was around her or taking the plunge and sky diving but this new experience was far from taking a leap out of a plane.

Exactly five days ago, everything was normal for Manhattan Lawyer Charlie Buckton; she travelled down west 53rd St, stopped by Lindy's for her morning coffee and went to catch the subway. It had all been normal until she stopped at the billboard and studied all the advertisements. The simplest one caught her eye, it was a white piece of paper that simply read Need female, age 28 for job, and call 1 718-574-1500 in black, bold block letters. She didn't know what possessed her but she fished out her phone and dialled the number.

A female voice broke her out of her trance. "Hi, you new in town?" The blonde smiled down at Charlie.

Charlie stood up and brushed the sand from her shorts. "Yeah, just got here a few hours ago."

"Well, welcome to Summer Bay then, I'm Bianca."

"Charlie, Charlie Buckton," She smiled at Bianca. She was glad she could use her own name for this assignment even though it meant giving up her career in law.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Have you had a look around town yet?" Bianca asked.

"No, soon as I stepped off the bus I came down to the beach, it's such a beautiful area."

"Bianca, your tour guide at your service," She giggled.

They both now sat in a booth at Angelo's, Bianca had gone to get drinks for them and Charlie was mentally preparing herself for all the personal questions she was going to be asked. In her head, she went over the files she studied like crazy on the plane trip from New York to Australia. She was a struggling exotic dancer who wanted a break so she came over to Australia to find work of a different work place. She was looking for love and to maybe settle down in Australia. She sighed. Lying was easy for her because that's you have to do in law but she was always lying for someone else not herself. She just had to remember she couldn't screw up this assignment.

"One glass of Angelo's finest white wine." Bianca said as she placed the glass in front of Charlie. "What's made you come to the sleepy seaside town of Summer Bay?"

She glanced down. The questions had already started. "I –uh came here cause I wanted a break from work and Summer Bay looked like the perfect place. And I am also looking to pick up some work as well."

"Okay, what do you for a living?"

"I am an exotic dancer..."

Bianca frowned. "That's interesting..."

Charlie laughed nervously. "It's okay, I know it's a bit weird but it's my passion, I love dancing and I love the attention!"

"That makes sense, so where do you come from?"

"I was born in Australia and I moved over to Manhattan when I was 23, and I've just come back."

"Wow! I love Manhattan! I went there with my sister April a couple of years back!" Bianca stated.

Charlie downed the rest of her glass. The questions were getting too much for her. "It was nice to meet you Bianca, but I'm really tired and I need to find my accommodation." Charlie said as she got up.

"No, that's fine, where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with a lady named Leah?"

"Perfect, I'll walk you," Bianca offered.

That night, after a gruelling questioning from her new housemate Leah, Charlie sat in her bedroom going over those files again.

After she dialled the number, she had been instructed to meet a man called Allan Marsh. So that's what she did. She met him for lunch in downtown Manhattan and they talked prices and he handed her a few files. That was it, nothing more said. He wanted her to go to Australia and collect a man called Darryl Braxton.

From her files, she could tell Darryl Braxton was the eldest of four brothers, his father was murdered and his mum was nowhere to be found. As for his job, she could tell he dabbled in the drug trade and a few other illegal works but his main job was that he owned Angelo's. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. She knew Darryl owned Angelo's because he was laundering the drug money.

She sighed, glancing down at the photograph attached to the file. She didn't know what Allan wanted with Darryl, all she had been instructed to do was befriend Darryl and make him trust her and vulnerable. She was also told that any personal information about any jobs or 'friends' would have to be shared with Allan.

She didn't know how she was going to befriend Darryl, they came from opposite worlds, she was on one side of the law and he was on the other.

The next morning Charlie sat in the diner enjoying readying the paper and looking at the different locals. It was such a different sight from Lindy's back home. All the locals interacted and talked with one another.

She glanced down at her paper only to be interrupted by a man.

"What's a pretty lady like you sitting alone?" He asked as he pulled a chair out and joined her.

Charlie giggled. "Please sit down," she replied sarcastically.

"My name is Angelo, and I sense you're new around here?" He asked, as he grinned at her.

"Maybe, I am, maybe I'm not?" She winked as she got up and left the diner.

* * *

**Please Review to let me know what you think xo **


End file.
